


What was That?

by AnotherMemoryOrb01



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, McCall Pack, Other, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMemoryOrb01/pseuds/AnotherMemoryOrb01
Summary: Stiles gets  an unexpected  answer .
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	What was That?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this wonderful piece of work  
> This is one of my works from my tblr @vampiraphantom18. Hope you like please leave comments or request . Thank you !!

What was that ?

Stiles pov.

As we were walking in the hallway everyone sort of grouped together Issac and Scott on the left while Lydia, Malia and y/n on my right.

"so what's your plans after today's game ?" Y/n asks fixing the bag strap because his/her cat torn into it while walking.

Issac says "sleep"

"Derek's maybe"

"Party Queen get a clue"

"Idk train"

"Well I was wondering if anyone would mind watching movies or something ?" He/she moves the hair out of his/her face speaking their mind shyly.

"Sounds nice what do you have" I answer since no one else did I mean I guess it was implied, Both us moved ahead while the others were talking .

" horror ones, rom-coms star wars.." they answer with a small list of things until I stopped them .

"You had me at Star Wars and maybe we could watch some superhero ones ...?!"

"On one condition"

I look at him/her already worried and I wait only to see him/her smirk at my reaction. I bet Issac and Scoot heard my heartbeat.

"You be my batman to my batgirl/robin"

Once he /she said that everyone behind us kinda froze.

"Of... Of course absolutely " I say stuttering surprised they would say that especially in front of everyone .

"Great then it's a date see you after the game stiles " she/he says smiling and running off .

Everyone looked at her/his retreating figure then at me . Scott out of his daze

Walks by me and asks "What was that?"


End file.
